A Stand for Friendship (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Stand for Friendship. One night, Princess Yuna and her friends were having their personal training with Philoctetes, also known as Phil. Philoctetes: Alright, Rookies, listen up! You gotta get going through this obstacle course while avoiding your enemies, dodge any danger, and return home safely! (to Dipper and Mabel) Dipper, Mabel, you two ready!? Dipper Pines: Ready. Mabel Pines: Ready. Philoctetes: Alright, ready, set, go! At last, Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber watched as Yuna and her friends went through the obstacle course. Philoctetes: Let’s go! Go! Go! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Watch out for Bill Cipher! With one dummy of Bill Cipher showing up, Yuna gave one blast with her horn. Princess Yuna: Knocked over. Grubber: Did ya see that, Fizz?! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Yes! That’s very impressive. Philoctetes: Now, get Nightmare Moon! So, Princess Flurry Heart blast her magic at the Nightmare Noon dummy. Princess Yuna: How're we doing, Phil?! Philoctetes: Doing excellent. Keep it up, Rookie. With Yuna and her friends training hard, Fizzlepop and Grubber gave Phil a hand with the obstacle course. Grubber: Go get them! Soon, Yuna and her friends finished going through the obstacle course and got ready for bed. Meanwhile, the Fearsome Crooks and the Sons of Garmadon had a jailbreaked as they regroup. Negaduck: Once again, we got out of this jail. Killow: And it's all thanks to you, Negaduck. Lord Garmadon: But we'll be hunted down once again. Negaduck: We're gonna steal their Journals. Bushroot: But how're we gonna do that? We always get the boot from Princess Yuna and her friends a lot. Negaduck: Don’t worry. I have got everyone to help us. So, they took the bus which will take them to the City. Then, Yuna and her friends arrived at the City where they discovered some villains. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Those must be the Sons of Garmadon! They’re with the Fearsome Crooks! Portal Glow: I think they're looking for something. Young Proudhorn: Let me guess? The Journals? Suddenly, Chairface and Stoolface Chippendale arrived with the rest of the villains. Chairface Chippendale: Did we miss anything, Negaduck? Negaduck: No, you didn’t. El Seed: Great, because Chairface and Stoolface brought us all together to join you. Stoolface Chippendale: And with some help from Dr. Iguanoid, his lackeys, General Parvo, Groomer, and the Raptors as well. Pineapple Pokopo: We've waited a long time for our revenge! The Terror: Well, what're we waiting for? (coughing) Human Ton: It's a good thing Quackerjack gave Handy new eyes. Handy: This evil undoing will be just what the doctor ordered. (as they all looked at him awekardly) It was a pun! Read a Book! Bad Rap: Let's just cut to chase, Negaduck. How're we gonna get the journals anyway? Negaduck: Once we district Princess Yuna and her little pals for a hostage, we'll grab the journals once we take them down one by one. Thrakkorzog: Good plan, Negaduck. Thrakkorzog's tongue: The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher will be pleased mostly me for the brains. With no time to waste, Yuna and her friends had to get help from any superhero in the city. Later, Yuna and her friends got the Justice Squad to help. Darkwing Duck: We came as soon as we could, Gosalyn. Gosalyn Mallard: (Quiverwing Quack) Thanks for coming to help. Arthur: Anytime. Tick: Are you kids certain that you saw the whole thing? Dipper Pines: Yes! Prince Sunny: The Fearsome Crooks, Chairface Chippendale and their friends are looking for the Journals! Die Fledermaus: That's horrible. Sarcastro: Yeah, must be terrible to hear a bad thing like that. Hardrock: Better get used to Sarcastro, he always use sarcasms all the time. Yuna then explaiend the whole detail, while Bushroot was keeping an eye on them. Soon, Bushroot came and informed El Seed that Yuna and her friends are in the city. Bushroot: They're on to us, El Seed, we'd better make sure Chairface, Stoolface, and the gang know about this. El Seed: Well, why don't be, Bushroot? Bushroot: Because the Justice Squad, the Tick, and their friends are there with Yuna and her friends. El Seed: Then, let's inform the others and get on with this. So, they left to inform the Chippendales and the rest of the villains. Later, Yuna and her friends got well aquanted as they hang out at the diner. Princess Twila: (sipping her shake) Let me get that straight, we are suppose to work together just like that? Sewer Urchin: Oh yeah, Twila. That's definitely the plan, yeah. Nyx: We can get rid of those bad guys by beating them up. Die Fledermaus: You got that right, Nyx, which is why you gotta think before you act. Mr. Exciting: I'm excited enough to fight more bad guys! Whoo! Princess Yuna: Let's get some bad guys. Suddenly as they came outside, the Chippendales arrived along with their gang of villains and the Fearsome Crooks. Chairface Chippendale: Hello, Princess Yuna! Princess Yuna: Chairface and Stoolface Chippendale! Negaduck: Give us the Journals! Dipper Pines: You're not taking them anywhere, Negaduck! Pineapple Pokopo: Oh yeah? Bullzeye: Let's fossilize them! T-Bone: Saurian Stomp! Megavolt: (when he felt the vibration) Whoa! Tick: Spoon! Chairface Chippendale: (as he got tackled) Aaaah! Soon, the fight goes on. Colleen: How about a martial art teamwork, Whirlpool Gold?! Whirlpool Gold: Great idea, Colleen! Hiya! (kick Negaduck) Negaduck: Ow! Colleen: Hey, you! The Terror: Huh? (gets hit by Colleen) Oof! Tough gal! (coughing) Princess Yuna: Flurry, call the cops. While Flurry Heart called the police, Yuna worked her magic trapping the villains in one forcefield. Lord Garmadon: NO! Curse you, Princess Yuna! Chairface Chippendale: You haven't seen the last of us! Princess Yuna: We'll see about that, Chairface! Finally, Sheriff, Mike 07, Didi 05, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, Ma Cop, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, and the police officers arrested the villains for good. At last, they all celebrated Yuna and her friends for being the most heroic team ever. Tick: Well done, Yuna! Ripster: You and your friends fought a great battle. Stegz: We couldn't have done it without any of you. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Guys. From that moment on, the superheroes cheered on Yuna and her friends for their good deeds. Princess Yuna: (voice over) Dear Journal, today, we had a fantastic super day. The Fearsome Crooks had gathered Chairface and Stoolface Chippendale, the rest of Tick’s foes, Dr. Luther Paradigm, his gang, the Raptors, and the Sons of Garmadon to steal the Journals. Luckily with some help from the Tick, his friends, the Road Rovers, the Street Sharks, and the Extreme Dinosaurs, we managed to beat those bad guys. and the way my friends and I expereinced, superheroes always helps us win the fight. Your owner, Princess Yuna. The End In the end credits, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and K.I.T.T. are racing with Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, and Ishani. Princess Yuna: You are about to my dust, Dusty! Lightning McQueen: Not as good as mine, Yuna! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (looking through her binoculars) Look at them go, Grubber. Grubber: (looking through his binoculars) I know, Phil did a great job training them. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225